The present invention relates to bedside storage and, more particularly, to a pillow pack that may span across a bed with pouches on each side for storage of items.
It is often difficult to keep or centralize in one location in a room items such as a cell phone, remote control, eyeglasses and the like. If the electricity goes out, or in an emergency, it may be hard to find an alternative light source such as a flashlight or cell phone.
As can be seen, there is a need for a storage system for organizing and storing items in a location with easy access, especially for a person in a bed.